Thier Children
by akemia
Summary: After killing naraku and completeing the jewel, the gang is back in kagome's time planning thier weddings at the mall...when a group of demon kids start causing a riot in a shop...read for more!
1. The daughter of foxfire

Chapter 1

The daughter of foxfire

disclaimer: no own Inu yasha..but this story and such is mine!

* * *

The jewel had been completed about a year ago. Naraku was dead. Kagome and Inu Yasha were planning thier wedding, as were Miroku and Sango. They had all decided to stay in the feudal era, even Kagome. 

As fate would have it, the gang started hearing rumors of a band of teenagers with strange powers on a visit to Kagome's time to shop for the weddings they were planning there.Shippo had decided to stay behind that time, it was normal for him to want to go shopping for wedding stuff, seeing as how he was a child, but hell Inu Yasha and Miroku didnt want to go either, but they had no choice...Kagome and Sango saw to that...

As they were eating in the food court, they started hearing strange things about some group of teenagers, with a hellovalota money goofing off and causing problems at the only punk/demonic store in the mall. However they were buying alot of stuff so the manger let them do whatever they wanted to do. Kagome and the others all exchanged worried looks as the rumors started getting more and more crazy and disoriented.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome: "I think we should all go have a look at whats going on, what about you guys?" Miroku and Sango nodded. Kagome looked at them all and noded as well as sighing, they had all been hoping be away from this mess for the day.

* * *

In the punk/demonic store...

* * *

The teenagers in question were actually mostly behaving! A tall silver haired, musclar boy was wearing a black muscle shirt, leather pants and spiked biker boots. He also had a sword sheated at his hip, and many considered it odd for this day and age. There was another boy with sliver hair but his features were differnt from the other boys. His were more femimine. He had two blue stripps on his face that looked like tattoos as well as a cresent moon and his hair was short.He was wearing a white muscle shirt and black jeans and had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder, he also had one sword sheathed at each hip. Both thier eyes were amber, and both appeared to have "fake" dog ears on thier heads.. The other boy had black hair that was pulled back in a short pony tail and was wearing a blue muscle shirt and jeans, his eyes were violet 

One of the girls was wearing long red silk dress that had golden dragons scrolling down on it. Her hair was brown and put up in a delicate bun and held together with two chopsticks. She appeared to have "fake" fox ears however, instead of dog ears. Another girl had long raven black hair, black eyes and was wearing a black skirt and shirt. The last girl was wearing black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, her hair was put up in a pony tail with "fake" wolf ears sticking up and her eyes were green.

All them were just browsing at clothes and ocassionally levetating things to each other....nothing out of the ordinary there...

They looked up as some more people entered, and upon seeing who it was the one of the boys with sliver hair, the rough featured one, yelled "shit!"

Inu Yasha and the others exchanged looks wondering why all of the teenagers were stareing at them as if they were in deep shit. I mean after all...they didnt know these kids, so they had no reason to be afraid of them...

The girl wearin the red dress yelled to the boy who yelled "Oi! hinegeshi! wacth your mouth!"

"Hey dont tell me what to do you stupid fox!" He lungged at her

The delicate featured silver haired boy grabbed him "Cousin! Behave yourself....even though you lack the abilitly you could at least try!"

"Let me go haru!"

"No Jiro!...Gin could kill you without much effort, you are far to rash." Haru's face was expressionless as he spoke, and his markings were so familiar to Inu yasha and the others..

The black haired girl that was wearing all black spoke now.."really brother you could be more mindful of your words an-" She never got a chance to finish her sentence becausethe other black haired girl had slapped the boy with black hair , screaming "Henati!"

The kitsune girl rolled her eyes "really Kano...you need to learn to keep your hands off of Kita-chan..."

Kano only smiled "Would you rather my hands be on you Gin-chan?"

Gin's eyes turned red as Kitsune-bi surrounded her hands "Touch me Kano and i'll kill your pathetic human ass!"

Kita : "Yeah you stupid hentai you desvreve it!"

The other girl now spoke "Kano..you are a such a perv...i dont now how your mother puts up with Miroku..."

Kita : "I think Lady Lana is used to it by now" Gin nodded her agreement.

The orginal gang's mouths were wide open in shock....Inu yasha was the first to speak "Who the hell are you kids?"

Haru merely raised a brow as replied "Well...I am Haru only son of Sessomaru-dono Demon lord of the western lands....Kano is the hentai son of a monk named Miroku ..Kita is the daughter of a demon hunter named Sango ....Jiro and Kaede are your children Inu Yasha by the lady Kagome and Gin is the daughter of the great demon of the southern lands..Shippo-dono...and thats all of us i believe.."

The gang comperhended all of that except the last two parts...Shippo having a daughter as old as thier children...and HIM being the great demon of the southern lands....so....before thier minds could work it out they all screamed "SHIPPO HAS A DAUGHTER??!!"

* * *

Akemia : thats it and as always read and reveiw! hope you liked it and thanks for reading! 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

Introductions

disclaimer: i no own..i no wish to own

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Inu Yasha and Miroku all looked stunned by this declaration. Never in thier lives had they expected any of this. Not only did they all have children in this time, but Shippo had a daughter the same age as thiers, and He was the Great Demon of the South....What the hell was going on here. Not to mention the fact that Sango's daughter had wolf ears... 

Haru looked only slighty amused at thier reactions, none of his friends knew what was going on either, or why their parents looked the same age they did, it was quite intriging. He walked around the store, letting go of Jiru, and standing behind Gin placing his arm over her shoulders.

Inu yasha's eyes were fixed on Jiru, since he was supposedly his son then that sword he was carrying.....was the tetisigua...he had to ask to see if it was "Jiru.....whats the name of your sword?"

Jiru gave his father an odd look....his dad had just asked him to name the sword he had given a few days before hand, even though he had drilled the name into his head since birth...oh well...he rolled his eyes, sighed and said "tetisigia....i mean hell dad you drilled that god damned name into my head since i was born."

Inu Yasha started thinking very, very hard about this....it seemed true that Jiru was his son, and Keade was his and Kagomes daughter...but how did all of this come to be? Since they all stayed in the past, how did thier children get here, where they were now?...Something just wasnt adding up. He looked at the others and realized that they were having the same thoughts.

Gn gave Haru a curious look, she could sense that they were all very un-nerved by this statement, and they all appeared to be the same as them. It was odd, none of them knew what was going, but knew someone who might. She reeached into Haru's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my father, since we dont know whats going on...he might." As she spoke she was dialing her fathers cell number.He picked up, and she wasnt sure how to explain what was going on.

"Hello? Daddy? What are you doing?....Yes daddy i know but...Gomen....Look daddy...something really strange is going..we need you to come to the mall.....Well....Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku are here...but they look our age and dont know thier own kids....Alright Daddy...Bye.."

Jiru : "So is he gonna come here and tell us whats going on?"

Haru : "Of course he is you twit, could you not hear him say so?"

"Haru dont start your shit with me!"

"I have started nothing"

Gin : "Both of you stop this bull right now!"

Jiru : "Mind your own damn business wench!"

Kagome looked at the others with a look of relief on her face. If shippo was coming then they would all know whats going on real soon. Kagome was also a little excited about seeing shippo in this era, she wanted to know how he looked all grown up and what his wife looked like. But at the moment since the kids were arguing it looked as if the introductions were over.

* * *

Akeima: Well thanks for reading, even though this story is pretty crappy and has no real plot as of yet, but please reveiw anyway! 


	3. on hold

This story is now on hold until I get some ideas for it that I can use. It has gotten to be a chore trying to write this among other things so it is now on hold.


End file.
